


The End Where It Begins

by shot_gun_shuts_his_cakehole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotionally Hurt Dean, Family Feels, Gen, How Supernatural (TV) Could End, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Not Happy, happy at first, sorry - Freeform, then sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shot_gun_shuts_his_cakehole/pseuds/shot_gun_shuts_his_cakehole
Summary: This popped into my head so I thought I'd get it down. This is a little idea of how supernatural could end. It's happy at first and then angsty because it's supernatural and let's be honest, the chances of a happy ending aren't the best. One shot.Sam and Dean find something that's worth leaving hunting behind, for. But will they be able to outrun their old lives forever?





	

The impala roared down the highway. Despite the many hits she'd taken and the multiple time's Dean had needed to restore her, baby was reliable as always. Dean hummed along softly to the sound of Led Zeppelin that was playing quietly in the car. Low enough, as not to wake the sleeping child in the back seat.

Years ago, Sam had made a point of saying that the impala may not have been the most suitable car for a child but Dean would never trust a car to keep his kid safe, more than he did the impala.

6 years ago, Dean had become a father. It was completely unexpected. A one night stand with a girl he'd met in a diner. Andrea. She was waitressing to help get herself through school. She was training to be a nurse. Dean hadn't expected anything to come from it but she'd tracked him down to tell him she was pregnant with his kid. Who'd known that condom's weren't 100% effective. Of course, Sam had kindly informed him that everyone knew they weren't 100% reliable which received a snarky comment from Dean. Despite the unexpected nature of the news, Dean was ready to step up. He was not a man who ran from his responsibility's and once the baby had come, Dean had instantly fallen in love with his son. They'd named him Bobby, after the man who'd been more of a father to Dean than his biological one.

At first, Dean and Andrea had shared custody of their son. Dean continued to hunt when Bobby was with his mom but made sure that that part of his life got no where near his son. Things changed when Bobby was about 3 months old. Andrea had not been coping well with motherhood and despite not really knowing the woman that well, she was the mother of his child, so Dean had tried to help but it hadn't been enough. Andrea had dropped Bobby off to Dean and took off. Dean didn't hear from her again and he was left to raise Bobby alone.

Being the sole parent of his son, Dean had quit hunting. He started to understand more why Mary had been so upset to discover that he and Sam had grown up in that life because he hated the thought of Bobby being raised as he and Sam were. Dean had expected it to be hard to quit but it had been easier than he'd thought. Bobby was enough and if getting some crappy job and living in a boring town was what needed to be done to keep his son safe, he was more than happy to do it.

Dean had half expected Sam to quit hunting when he had too. He'd expected him to find his own family or go back to school but he had carried on hunting. Dean had gotten a place for him and Bobby not too far from the bunker and Sam and Cas continued to live in the bunker. Mary also carried on hunting. Sam and Cas would visit on a frequent basis between hunts, so Dean didn't have to worry about growing distant to his brother and best friend. Sam adored Bobby and Bobby adored his uncle. Mary visited a lot as well, admittedly not as frequently as Sammy but she doted on her grandson.

Dean sometime's missed being on the road and hunting with Sam but having a kid had fulfilled Dean more than he ever knew it could.

He'd watched Sam on his frequent visit's. Dean could tell that he wasn't happy. Sam had wanted out of this life in the past but he'd grew to accept and like the life he and Dean had but when Dean quit, it wasn't the same anymore. Dean had subtly tried to nudge Sam to do something different. Something that would make him happy but Sam was hesitant to leave what he knew. Dean got it. They'd both tried to live an apple pie life several time's in the past and it had never worked out well for either of them.

However, when Sam arrived to visit Dean and Bobby, on Bobby's 2nd birthday, he'd seemed different. He'd later told Dean that he'd decided to do something different with his life. Sam didn't want to find a partner or have a family. Dean thought that maybe he was afraid to lose them. But Sam did want to do something different. He'd decided to go travelling. Despite several lighthearted jibes from Dean about Sam's decision to backpack around the world, Dean was happy Sam was doing something that he wanted to do for himself. He knew he was going to miss him like crazy though.

Sam was gone for six months but he kept in touch with Dean. Sam had traveled with the intention to see the world but he'd ended up running into hunts all around the globe. He'd came across and gathered information on creature's no one had ever seemed to encountered in the US. Dean mostly liked the way his geeky little brother lit up when he told Dean about the different places he'd seen. Over the last couple of months before Sam came home though, Sam didn't contact Dean quite as regularly. Until one day, Sam turned up back on Dean's doorstep with a surprise in tow.

Sam had visited Haiti and volunteered with an organization that built house's for families in need. Somehow, whilst there, Sam had came across a three month old baby girl called Phara. She was an orphan, both parent's had died and the little girl had been alone. Sam being Sam, had fallen for the little girl. The few month's that Sam hadn't been in touch much, he'd spent fighting for Phara. Sam had connected with the child in a way that he didn't expect but Dean understood because he was a Dad. He knew that the moment Sam had seen Phara and fought for her, he'd became a parent.

When Sam showed up on Dean's doorstep with a baby in tow, Dean had been surprised to say the least. Dean and Sam had never planned on having kids. Bobby had been a unexpected but completely amazing, surprise but Sam had willingly opted into parenthood and Dean was bewildered. Watching Sam with Phara, Dean came to realize that Sam didn't choose to be Phara's dad anymore than Dean had chosen to be Bobby's. It was just meant to be.

Dean was happy for Sam. He'd never seen him so content. Sam had also quit hunting after that. They'd passed on the key's of the bunker to Mary and Sam had stayed with Dean for a while, learning how to bring a kid up with each other for support. Cas stayed with them a lot too, when he wasn't sorting business out in heaven. He'd become known as 'uncle Cas' to the kids. Sam and Dean didn't completely cut of tie's with their old life. If they spotted something that looked supernatural, they'd phone up a contact to take care of it. They'd sometimes help other hunter's out too, answering phone call's from the authorities who wanted to check that they were really feds, or offering advice or information to hunter's if they had it. They kept their kid's far away from that stuff though. Never letting the two world's collide and avoiding actually hunting at all costs. They were careful, subtly warding the house behind the wallpaper, drawing devil's traps under rugs and hiding salt line's on window's and doors. Since they'd left their old live's behind though, trouble hadn't come looking for them the way it used to it. Mostly, they felt safe and happy. Something that never used to seem like a possibility. It wasn't lost of Sam or Dean, how surreal their life seemed. They'd never have imagined their life turning out the way it had. They expected to die hunting at a relatively young age. They'd never expected to extend their family. But it was a nice unexpected.

Their dynamic's changed a little when Bobby was four and Phara was two. Phara's daycare teacher, Stacy, had asked Sam out. Sam was hesitant but Dean encouraged him. Things didn't go simply though. Sam had managed to get asked out by the one lady in town who was about to be targeted by a vengeful spirit. Luckily, Sam had saved her and the cat was out of the bag about Sam's past but Stacy seemed to take it well. Sam and Stacy stayed together and 15 months ago, Stacy had fallen pregnant.

Sam moved out from Dean's place since they were now expecting a second kid. They'd found a nice place just round the corner from Dean and 6 months ago, Sam's son had come along. Sam and Stacy had wanted to give their son a meaningful name but Stacy had been raised in the care system so didn't have any family beside's Sam. Dean had suggested John after their dad but Sam wasn't convinced. Sam thought, considering the relationship he had with his own father, that naming his son after him may have been a jinx for Sam and his own son. Sam had toyed with naming his kid after Dean but Dean thought it would strange having two Dean's around. In the end, Sam had given his son Bobby's middle name, Steven.

Sam had moved out with his own family but they were still a constant presence in each other's lives. Dean could tell Sam was happy. He wasn't sure if Stacy was the love of Sam's life. Sam had been in several relationships in the past but it never seemed the same after Jess died. Dean hadn't been apart of his brother's life when he and Jess had been together but he'd seen the love Sam had for her and the pain he felt at her loss. Even though Sam may have loved other women since, Dean noticed that it was never in the same way. It was almost as though Sam never fully let his guard down again, after Jess. There was always something preventing him from loving someone in that 'all or nothing' way, again. Sam loved Stacy and he was content with her but Dean didn't think that Sam was really "in love with her". But whatever barrier's Sam had between him and other people, was completely destroyed when it came to Phara and Steven. Sam loved them and there was no protective guard up between them. Sam used to have a sparkle. His eye's would light up and those dimples would come out and the chick's would swoon. Middle aged women would want to mother him and Dean would end up relenting to whatever Sam wanted when those puppy dog eye's made an appearance. But over the years, as Sam lost more, suffered more and became more broken, he'd lost that. His smile never quite met his eye's, he had a constant look of tiredness and he always looked sort of...done. When Sam's kids came along, Dean slowly began to to see some of the old Sam, he hadn't realized he'd lost. His kid brother lit up whenever he swung Phara around or she looked at him like he was a superhero. He seemed so peaceful when he rocked Steven to sleep or manage to get a lopsided smile out of the baby. It was great. Dean had realized that Bobby had changed him too. He'd become less jaded and his own eye's lost some of the dullness they'd come to have over the years.

He and Sam were both happy but Dean could see that Sam was still scared. There was still always the fear that he could lose them. Dean always tried to let Sam know that neither of them would let that happen.

Now, Bobby was 6 years old. His sandy hair stood up at odd angle's and freckle's scattered his cheeks. He was a ball of energy. Dean was constantly on his toes with his kid. Bobby was a handful for sure, mischievous and cheeky but Dean wouldn't have it any other way. He looked through the rear view mirror to check that Bobby was still sleeping. Luckily for Dean, he was or else the drive back from going to pick up a gift for Phara's birthday wouldn't have gone quite so well.

Phara was now 4 but was smart beyond her years. Sam had obviously rubbed off on her. She loved Sam reading to her and despite being such a young kid, she was smarter than most kids twice her age. She was a sweet kid. Polite and cheerful. Sam had done good. Despite their differing personalities, Bobby and Phara got a long amazingly. They were close and often partner's in crime. Steven was now a six month old baby. He looked so much like Sam as a kid. Big hazel eye's and a smile that could already wrap anyone around his finger.

Today was Phara's birthday and all of the family were getting together at Sam's to celebrate. Mary and Cas were already there. Dean had taken a trip to town to buy Phara a book she'd been chattering on about for weeks now, for her birthday gift. Stacy had made Phara a cake and all of their little family were going to celebrate the little girl's birthday. Phara had a tough start in life, losing her parents and being an orphaned baby. Sam had given her a family but Phara had given the same thing to Sam too.

Dean pulled up the impala outside of Sam's house. Picking Bobby up, Dean walked up to the door as Bobby began to stir. The kid went from 0 to 60 in no time at all. He'd go straight from sleeping to running around shouting without having to take a moment to collect himself. So Bobby was wriggling away from his father, already determined to be independent and impatiently knocking on the door.

Sam opened it and had to skirt out of the way as Bobby charged past Sam to find his cousin.

"Hey Bobby", grinned Sam as he called the greeting to his energetic nephew.

"He's looking forward to cake", laughed Dean.

"Take's after his dad then", smirked Sam as he and Dean headed inside.

"How many times do I have to say it, Sammy? I'm a pie man. Pie and cake? Not the same thing!" Argued Dean lightheartedly.

"Oh so you won't be wanting any cake then?", teased Sam.

"Now, don't go twisting my words", smiled Dean.

Phara and Bobby sat on the rug in Sam's living room, rummaging through toys. Cas was sitting on the sofa, looking perplexed at one of Phara's toys as if it was the most complicated thing he'd ever seen and Mary was bouncing Steven on her hip whilst Stacy decorated the cake.

"Hey guy's", greeted Dean.

Sam passed a beer to Dean who accepted. He could walk back home afterwards, he lived just round the corner.

Dean went to swipe a finger in the icing but was smacked away by Stacy who wore a warning scowl. Stacy finished up the icing and called everyone to the table.

Sam and Dean were already sitting at the second hand oak table. Mary went to help Stacy with the food and Cas sat next to Dean.

"I fail to understand what children find so entertaining about some of the toys that human's make for them", frowned Cas.

"We'll that's 'cause you're not a kid, dude. You're not supposed to find them interesting. Just have a beer and stuff your face with food", chuckled Dean.

Sam checked on the kids. Bobby and Phara had their own kid sized table to sit at together. Bobby was banging his small fist on the kid sized table, desperate for food. _Definitely Dean's kid_ , thought Sam with a grin.

After dinner, they'd put the kids to bed. Dean had decided to crash at Sam's and had but Bobby down in the spare bed in Phara's room. The adults sat around in the living room, laughing at old stories and some newer one's. It was a normalcy that Dean was used to by now. A regular occurrence with their new family dynamic. It was the small stuff that normal people took for granted, but that the Winchester's treasured no matter how regularly it happened.

Dean looked at his brother. He was a dad now but Sam would never stop being his kid. He watched his brother laugh at something Cas had said which Dean would bet, Cas hadn't actually meant to be funny. He watched as his mom interacted with Sam's girlfriend so effortlessly. He grinned back at something Sam was saying to him. He wasn't sure what Sam was even saying, he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts but the smile had been genuine.

Dean felt truly happy. Like in that moment, nothing bad could ever happen. They were okay. For the first time, in probably ever, they were okay. They were happy. They had a life that didn't hold the risk of being killed at every bend. Hunting had been hard and Dean had always took solace in the fact that they made a difference. They helped people. They saved the world. Not many people could actually say that and despite all of the pain their lives had brought, Dean couldn't imagine it any other way. He thought a life without being the guys who saved the world would be meaningless. He had been wrong. He and Sam were your average Joe's these days. They got up in the morning, had breakfast with their kids, took them to school and went to work. The daily routine. They weren't saving anyone. They weren't important to the world anymore. But to each other and their kids, they meant everything. The little world they had built for themselves meant something to them and that meant more than saving the planet ever had.

Eventually, they decided to hit the sack. Sam had a pull out sofa which he set up for Mary and Dean set up an air mattress in the kids room for himself.

Before they put their heads down, Dean pulled Sam into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, man", told Dean to a surprised Sam. Sam hadn't been expecting the sudden embrace from Dean but he soften into it and hugged his big brother back. His stone number one.

"Thanks Dean. I'm proud of you too, you're an amazing dad but then again, you did raise me so I never doubted it for a second", smiled Sam.

Dean looked emotional, he blamed the couple of beers he'd had.

"You know, since you've been a dad, your chick flick rule has gone straight out the window", grinned Sam.

"Shut up, Bitch!", laughed Dean quietly.

"Jerk", laughed Sam.

They parted and went to bed, happy with the lives they had.

* * *

Dean woke in the middle of the night. He'd woken to Steven crying. He wasn't too far from his baby nephew's room so he heard it loud and clear. He decided to get up and soothe his nephew. He definitely didn't want Steven waking up Phara and Bobby because the whole house would be woken up after that.

Dean tiredly sauntered to Steven's room, yawning widely. He walked into Steven's room and to the baby's crib.

"Hey little guy, what's up huh?", cooed Dean.

Steven didn't look at Dean, he continued to cry and Dean frowned. Steven wasn't a kid that cried a lot and when he did it was usually easy to pacify him. Tonight was different. Something had upset the kid.

As Dean whispered soothing words to his nephew, a dark droplet of liquid dripped on the baby's forehead.

Dean felt his heart drop.

It was just a leaky roof, Dean told himself.

Another crimson droplet fell onto Steven's head and Dean wiped it with his finger.

Blood.

Dean could have swore time slowed around him. No, this was not happening. It was a bad dream. But deep down, Dean knew what was happening.

He expected to look up to the ceiling and see on of his and his brother's loved one's up there. He wondered if it would be Mary or maybe Stacy. He didn't want to look up but he knew he needed too. With his heart hammering in his chest, he glanced at the ceiling.

And Dean's whole world fell apart.

He left out a sharp gasp and bent over as he saw Sammy on the ceiling. A wide cut on his abdomen, bleeding through his white t shirt.

No, no, no, no, No! This shouldn't, couldn't be happening.

But there was his baby brother staring down at him with a horrified expression on his face. Dean knew the expression. Sam was scared and he was looking at his big brother for help. His big brother who he'd once thought was a superhero. Who he thought could fix anything. His look was pleading at Dean to help him. Dean realized that this time though, Sam wasn't looking to Dean to save him. He was looking at Dean to save his kids. His family.

So despite feeling like his heart had been ripped clear from his chest, he knew he couldn't let his brother down. Not again.

He grabbed a crying Steven from the crib just has Mary arrived at the door. Dean faintly recognized that Mary was screaming, staring up at Sam.

Dean passed Steven to Mary, noticing Phara and Bobby just down the hall. They could not see this.

"Mom, I know this hurts. It's like nothing you've ever felt before but Sammy needs us to help him. He needs us too keep his family safe so take Steven. Get out of the house, get everyone out of the house", told Dean as tears freely fell down his face.

"Okay, okay, I can do that...Dean, what are about you? What about...Sam?" whimpered Mary.

"I'll be out in a minute, I have to save him mom", sobbed Dean. Mary didn't argue, instead she wiped her tears and told her grandchildren everything would be all right and ushered everyone in the house, outside.

Dean knew this story, knew what happened next. He needed to save his brother before the place burnt.

Dean dragged a table to the middle of the room, swiping off a loud of Steven's stuff. He climbed on it and it was high to just about reach his brother.

He grabbed Sam's hand, yanking with all of the strength he had and more. Sam wasn't budging but the scarlet patch on Sam's shirt grew wider as blood dripped heavily from Sam's stomach. Sam's face was still in that frozen state of panic. Unmoving and still.

"Sammy? C'mon Sammy, I need to get you out of here", sobbed Dean as he pulled at Sam's hand.

The part Dean knew was coming next begun as a fire spread across the ceiling, engulfing Sam. Dean could see Sam as the flames enveloped him. Fire licked Dean's hand and arm as he refused to let go of his baby brother's hand.

"It's okay, Sammy. I'm never gonna leave you, okay? You're my pain in my ass little brother, right? You're gonna be fine", sobbed Dean desperately.

The fire grew as it begun to take over more of the nursery but Dean was frozen to the spot. He couldn't leave his baby brother but he didn't want to die either. He needed to be their for Bobby and for Phara and Steven but he couldn't let his brother die either.

Dean screamed Sam's name, begging for him to wake up and to have all of this been a horrible nightmare. But the fire grew and Dean felt firm hands dragging him from the fire. Cas.

"No, Cas, I need to save him. I can't leave Sam", cried Dean.

"Dean, it's too late, I'm sorry. Sam's my brother too but you don't need to die wit him. You're family needs you, Sam needs you to be there for his kids. I'm sorry Dean", said Cas as tears threatened to make an appearance in Cas's eye's too as he watch his dear friend die in his own home. As he watch another dear friend desperately try to save his brother.

Cas hauled Dean out onto the grass outside of the house. A crowd of neighbour's had gathered. Mary stood with an arm around a distraught Stacy who was trying to comfort the kids.

Dean felt salty tears escape his eye's, creating clear tracks on his smoky face.

Dean sucked in a large gasp as he let the emotion out. Not Sam, not like this.

Cas placed a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder and Dean glanced at Steven, who looked so much like Sam that it physically hurt.

Wiping his face of tears he gathered Bobby, Phara and Steven in his arms. The kids were crying, asking where their Daddy and uncle Sam was. Dean had to to tell them that Sam was gone and the words caught in his throat, choking him.

As his son and niece and nephew cried in his arms, Dean clung to them. Dean couldn't save Sammy but he would protect these kids. He would make sure no harm came to them. He'd do it not only because he needed them but also for Sam.

Dean sat on the grass, staring as his brother's home went up in flames, taking Sam with it.

"It's going to be okay" whispered Dean to his son and Sam's kids, "I've got you".

_The End_


End file.
